thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie's Caramel Crunch Television Script
Narrator: Thomas and his railroad engine friends liked being shiny and clean, it made them feel very cheerful just as they trundle across the railroad station. Narrator: Rosie often had the dirtiest work to do, but she likes being clean just like any other train engine. Narrator: Wash downs were very important to Rosie, but the manager had some terrible news. Railroad Manager “Due to the water shortage…….” Narrator: he said to them. Railroad Manager: “No railroad engine is gonna have more than 1 wash down a day, cheerfulness before cleanliness.” Narrator: he said to them, and he left. Narrator: Rosie was terribly upset. Rosie: “I always get dirty and filthy.” Narrator: she complained. Rosie: “I need wash downs, Henry only does it to feel more important.” Henry: “I’m very important, Rosie.” Narrator: said Henry. Henry: “I’m a green tender engine.” Gordon: “You’re a pouty mouth engine, Rosie.” Narrator: teased Gordon. Rosie: “No I’m not!” Narrator: exclaimed Rosie, and she trundled away. Narrator: Rosie was loading crates at the harbor. Narrator: She was trying extra hard to say clean, but the Freight Cars were being crazy, and just as Rosie pushed them under the coal chute, they exclaimed out loud. Freight Cars: “On, on, faster, faster!” Narrator: the Freight Cars exclaimed in unison. Narrator: Rosie found herself under the coal chute, and coal dust flew all over the place. Rosie: “Oh dear!” Rosie: Sounds Narrator: coughed Rosie. Rosie: “I’m dirty and filthy.” Narrator: Rosie was feeling terrible about it, but she knew she had to carry on. Narrator: On the way to the docks the Freight Cars teased Rosie even more than usual. Freight Cars: “Clickety-clack, don’t look back, dirty and filthy Rosie’s on our railroad track.” Rosie: “Shut up!” Narrator: Rosie exclaimed angrily. Narrator: When Rosie arrived at the docks she was terribly upset. Rosie: “From now on, I’m only doing my work where I won’t get dirty and filthy.” Narrator: Harold the Helicopter was at the docks picking up some medical supplies. Harold: “Hi there, Rosie.” Narrator: And he took off blowing dirt and dust all over the place. Rosie: “Not again!” Narrator: whistled Rosie. Rosie: “I want a good wash down.” Rosie’s Driver: “Cheerfulness before cleanliness.” Narrator: reminded her driver. Rosie: “I wanna be cheerful and beautiful where I can’t get dirty and filthy.” Narrator: Rosie said angrily. Rosie’s Driver: “There's a load of sugar going to the caramel factory.” Narrator: her driver said to Rosie. Rosie’s Driver: “We can deliver the sugar there." Rosie: “Sugar……..” Narrator: said Rosie. Rosie: “That’s nice and clean.” Narrator: Rosie was pleased with her new job. Narrator: Rosie didn’t know that earlier, but a leaky oil drum had spilled oil on the railroad tracks. Narrator: When she approached the caramel factory, she tried to stop, but it was too late, Rosie’s wheels just skidded on the oily railroad tracks." Rosie: “Oh no!” Narrator: wailed Rosie. ''CRASH! '' Rosie: “Ew, gross!” Narrator: Rosie groaned in disgust. Rosie: “I’ve never been this dirty and filthy.” Narrator: She was covered from buffer to footplate in sticky gooey caramel. Narrator: “Meanwhile back at the train engine shed everybody thought it was very hilarious.” Percy: “You look good enough to eat.” Narrator: said Percy. Gordon: “Sparkle taste, Rosie.” Narrator: teased Gordon. James: “Caramel fudge on wheels.” Narrator: put in James. Thomas: “Disgraceful.” Narrator: said Thomas pompously. Railroad Manager: “Ahem.” Narrator: said a familiar voice. Narrator: It was the manager. Railroad Manager: “You always had 1 trying day, Rosie.” Narrator: he said to her. Rosie: “Yes, kind sir.” Narrator: replied Rosie from beneath the caramel." Railroad Manager: “But you've shown all of us that cheerfulness does come before cleanliness……so…………” Narrator: he added. Railroad Manager: “You can have your wash down.” Rosie: “Oh, kind sir.” Railroad Manager: “And a new coat of lavender paint.” Narrator: Rosie just beamed with delightfulness. End of television script……………… Category:unfinshed pages Category:Episodes